


Defiance

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Gags, Orgasm Denial, Shibari, cowgirl riding, dom!reader, sub!Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Vergil gets tied up and punished for being the bratty boy that he is.





	Defiance

“What are you in the mood for today, lovely?” You chime out as you loot through your toybox, watching him wriggle around on the bed out of the corner of your eye. “You want the metal anal beads or the glass ones?”

“Neither.” Vergil grits out and manages to roll onto his front and crawl off the bed that way, his tightly bound body only allowing him to squirm like a worm. With his arms pinned to his sides and his legs tied tightly together, there’s no other way for him to run away except to do so in such a humiliating fashion. “You’re not putting anything inside my ass.”

“Mm yes, I was thinking the glass ones myself,” you hum and take it out, placing it alongside a couple of other fun toys on a blanket. “Say, I was thinking about using a cock ring tonight. What colour do you want?”

“How about a transparent one.” His growl is edged with a slight breathlessness as he rolls off the bed, landing with a thump that doesn’t seem to bother him much since he immediately tries to make his way to the open door.

“Cheeky.” It’s then that you turn around and laugh at his form, striding over to stop him with a foot on his back. “And where do you think you’re going?”

He grumbles, struggles, then plants his cheek on the floor so he can glower at you out of one eye. “Out.”

“Awww,” you coo and roll him over to his back, grabbing the sturdy column ties on his ankles to drag him back to the foot of the bed. “Don’t you want to play with me?”

“No.”

For such a large man, he can certainly pout like a puppy with the best of them. Of course, it’s just made more adorable by the way he struggles a little while you position him how you like. “Too bad, you big baby. I’m going to take some frustration out on you and you’re going to like it.” His legs are freed from the multiple ties and spread wide, so wide that Vergil actually lets out a breathless whimper at the sudden draft caressing his twitching asshole.

“This is for groping my ass where I can’t grope yours back.” You tie each ankle to the sturdy bedposts, Vergil’s ass actually raises off the ground by an inch, allowing you to slide a soft towel underneath him. Just to be clean. “Do you know how frustrating it is to see you wear skinny jeans and not be able to put my hand on your ass? Huh?”

“You mean the skinny jeans that you made me wear? Now that’s your fault.” The wide smirk on his face makes you growl and you give in to the temptation to spank his ass a couple of times. Just to see that smirk melt away into a snarl.

You squint at him and slap him a couple more times on the inner thighs and land some blows on his displayed balls. Balls that are already drawn tight to the base of his fully erect cock. “You’re oddly talkative tonight and I’m not sure I like it.” That’s a lie, you absolutely love to hear his voice, even if he’s trying to get a rise out of you.

“Hmph, and what are you going to do about that? Gag me?” There’s a teasing twinkle in his eyes and a quirk to his lips that tell you that’s exactly what he wants.

But he should know by now that you never quite indulge him the way he expects. Oh, you know he’s got his heart set on the new metal bit gag that came in the mail, but you have something else in store for him.

“I was thinking of something else, actually,” you tease him and slip between his spread thighs to straddle his chest, pinning him down with your weight after you free his arms from his sides. “Now hold still for a moment.”

“I’d rather not-” Vergil is cut off by your chest ramming into his face, your bra-clad breasts pressing into his cheeks and forcing his nose into your cleavage as you reach behind him to bind his forearms together. Now thoroughly distracted, Vergil inhales deeply and lets his eyes flutter closed, his nose brushing along the inside of your breasts as he nuzzles you. It’s only when you lean back and pat his face that he realises his arms are stuck behind his head. “What?!”

Now he’s truly stuck in place, his arms propping his head up so that he can look at you.

“Oh yes, you look so very pretty, Vergil,” you simper and get off him, bringing your goodies to his side while he wriggles around and tries his best to escape from the odd position you have him in. “Be right back.”

“Don’t take too long,” he growls, shifting and trying to bring his knees closer together as though it would shield him from your gaze. Alas, your ties are too strong and his legs are spread far too wide for him to tug efficiently at the ties. All the same, he tries and struggles, amusing you as it makes his cock and balls bounce as you plop down some lube. “Are you done?”

Tutting at him, you pinch his calf and use it as a brace as you shimmy off your panties. “Goodness, you’re in a real mood today, aren’t you?” Kneeling by his head, you slip your finger into his mouth and stuff your panties in, making sure the soaked gusset is right over his tongue. “If you’re going to be a brat, I’m going to treat you like one.”

“Aren’t you already?” Is what he’d like to say, but he’s distracted by your musky taste and your scent as you slip a couple of fingers inside you and smear your juices all over his lips and along his upper lip.

And just like that, you’ve caught yourself a once demon king. He lies there placidly as you kneel at his ass and lube him up nice and good, your fingers slipping in and out of his ready and willing ass until you stretch him wide, peering at his clenching insides. “A mighty warrior brought down by a pair of panties,” you purr and suck his balls into your mouth. “Maybe I’ll try that when you want to feel me up in public.”

Vergil’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Oh gods, please do. He’ll probably embarrass himself with his obvious boner if he knew you were going commando while your panties are being held in his mouth.

“Oh, you like that idea? You slut, I never knew!” You tease him in a muffled voice, your tongue rasping over his delicious cock.

That seems to rouse him from his lustful daze. Vergil picks his head up again and growls at you, teeth bared. He doesn’t get more out, though, as you elect to slip your favourite cock ring over his cock and balls, cinching tight enough that you know he can’t cum with it on. Suddenly, a look of panic enters his eyes and his now frosty gaze flits between you, the anal beads held in one hand, and a pair of nipple clamps held in the other. Surely-surely you can’t possibly-!

Ah, but you do. With one hand pressing an overly lubed glass anal bead into his winking hole, you reach up with the other to attempt to clamp his nipple. Emphasis on ‘attempt’. You don’t even bother to pinch his flesh, to raise his nipple to form an acceptable nub for the teeth of the clamp to bite onto. The teeth bite down on the tip of his nipple, creating a pain so fine and powerful that he bites down on the panties in his mouth, trying to muffle a pathetic moan. All the while, you’re pressing bead after bead after bead into his ass, filling him so full that he chokes out a groan and wriggles his hips.

The more you stuff in, the more that one particular ball presses against his sweet spot, making stars dance in front of his eyes. Stars that are interspersed with bright flashes of white when the clamp lets go and bites down again on a tiny bit of tit flesh. Over and over and over until Vergil actually manages to soak your panties through with his saliva, his eyes glazed over and unseeing while his biceps flex and bulge with how hard he’s grasping his elbows. Just like this, he’s so close to orgasm even before you touch his cock proper.

“You can’t cum, baby, remember?” You grin and nibble at his inner thigh just to feel his flesh. “You can’t cum with the cock ring on.”

Vergil’s bright blue eyes roll in their sockets and he blinks, focusing on you as best he can. “Then take it off-nnnnghhhhh-”

You laugh. “You’re in no position to make any demands, princess Vergil.” Littering more bites along his sensitive inner thighs, you finally stuff in the last bead with some effort, pulling back just enough to see that his asshole is bulging just a tiny bit outwards in an effort to contain the beads within him. “I’m willing to negotiate, however.”

Tossing his head from side to side, Vergil sucks on your panties and huffs. “Then ride me if you won’t take it off.” It’s heavily muffled but you get what he’s trying to say.

“Ride you?” You pretend to think. “I could consider it.” Shifting, you take your bra off and drape it over his head, crawling into the cradle of his body so you’re positioned right over his cock. You’re so close that you can feel his head pressing against your entrance as he fidgets, slipping against your lips and brushing over your clit over and over. Moaning, you grin down at him, “I’ll put you inside me if you beg for it like a good boy.”

If Vergil could gnash his teeth, he would. Instead, he growls and pushes your panties aside with his tongue so his voice isn’t so unintelligible. “Put me inside you.”

“That doesn’t sound like something a good boy would say. Try again.”

The hot flush rising on his face gives away his aroused embarrassment, but he forges ahead and locks gazes with you, his silver hair mussed and falling out of his prim slicked-back style. “Put my cock inside you.” Then he blushes. Hard. “P-please.”

Again you hum and tap your lip, angling yourself so you’ve pinned his cock against his belly, rubbing your pussy all over the underside of his cock instead of letting it press against your entrance. “Vergil, don’t you want to be a good boy? My good boy?” Reaching down, you run your finger over his lips. “Ask nicely and I shall give it to you.”

Feeling like he’s about ready to blow, Vergil slumps in place and swallows thickly. “Please….put my cock inside you. I need it…please?”

“There’s my good boy~” You moan and guide him inside you with one hand, sinking down slowly on his huge girth until you’re sitting down flush against his hips. “Oh, Vergil, yes! Oh, baby, you feel so good~”

Underneath you, Vergil whimpers and moans at your praise, using the anchors on his ankles to brace himself so he ruts up into you however he can.

Slap slap slap slap-

There’s a slick, wet sound each time he rams into you all the way, making you bounce on his cock from the sheer force of his thrusts. Rather than chide him for his rutting, you let him do as he pleases, riding him like a wild bronco in truth. And true to his demonic nature, Vergil doesn’t tire as he readjusts his posture, his abs and back and thighs working overtime to fuck you just like he would if he were unbound.

Those wet eyes, that slack mouth, your panties that you can see each time he gasps for breath, the feel of his perfect cock inside you stretching you so sweetly. It’s all too much and you’re fervently rubbing and flicking at your clit like your life depends on it. In no time at all, with Vergil pounding at you with as much force as he can muster, you cum on his cock with a breathless gasp, his name falling off your lips as you clamp down on him with all the strength in your body.

Vergil squeezes his eyes shut as you cum on his cock, milking him so sweetly, so perfectly, that he lets out a loud groan in askance for his own release too. It’s a babbled thing, more a strained bunch of words that just barely form a sentence, but beg you for his orgasm he does. With you still on his cock, your pussy working him and the anal beads shifting in his ass, he’s on the precipice. You don’t even need to move. You don’t need to do a thing besides take the fucking cock ring off!

Unfortunately, it appears Vergil forgets how cruel you can be when you put your mind to it. With a sigh, you raise yourself off his desperate cock and let it fall back on his belly with a loud splat. “That was good, baby, well done.” Despite your praise, you’re disentangling yourself from him in a manner that said you’re done riding his cock for now.

“Wait, where are you going?” He spits out your panties and glares furiously at you. “Come back here!”

Fanning your face with a hand, you pick up a vibrator and a crop, waving both at him with a tired smile on your face. “I’m just taking a break, baby. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you like this.” The crop swats at his drenched cock several times in quick succession, heavy enough to make him grunt and flinch but not enough to make him soften. “For the whole night, anyway.”

Vergil is helpless to do anything other than growl and snarl. So growl he does, baring his teeth at you and glaring at you with all his might. At least until you silence him with that bit gag that he wanted.


End file.
